fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sparrow's Journey: Chapter Ten
WRITTEN:' '''8 July 2012 Chapter Ten: Journey to a Hero: The Thief A day later, the Heroes stood on a dark and miserable dock in Oakfield. The region had changed much in the ten years Sparrow had been gone. The Golden Oak was dead and the village looked like a ghost town. 'I thought that I would never see land again,’ Garth said with a slight sigh of relief. ‘I thank you for your help.' ‘I didn’t do it for nothing,’ Sparrow said bluntly. ‘You now need to help me.’ ‘And if I refuse?’ ‘Then you would be a very unintelligent scholar.’ Sparrow then noticed two figures approaching them: Theresa and Shadow. He smiled as Shadow came running full speed towards him. The dog was that excited he ended up knocking his owner to the ground and began licking him, while whining. ‘I missed you too, Shadow,’ Sparrow said, struggling to his feet. ‘Theresa,’ he added, acknowledging his former guardian. ‘Shadow has been coming here every day for a week,’ said Theresa. ‘He knew that you would return victorious, even before I did.’ ‘Of course he did!’ Sparrow laughed, patting Shadow who was still trying to lick him. ‘Ten years… welcome back, Little Sparrow,’ Theresa continued. ‘You have done the impossible.' ‘You must be really happy to see me, if you’re giving me a compliment.’ ‘Of course I’m happy to see that you have returned home safely. It has been rather quiet here without you,’ Theresa admitted. ‘That is rather – ''don’t even think about sneaking off, Garth!’ Sparrow warned, when he noticed Garth beginning to leave. ‘You still have to help me!’ ‘Says who?’ 'You know a lot about the Old Kingdom,’ Theresa said calmly to Garth. ‘You know enough to know that you cannot destroy it alone. We share a common aim. All I ask is that you listen to what I have to say.' 'Alright,' Garth sighed eventually, ignoring the murderous look Sparrow was giving him. 'I'll listen, but I promise nothing.' Theresa nodded her understanding, before turning her attention back to Sparrow. 'I will go with Garth,’ she said, handing Sparrow back his Guild Seal. ‘Hammer is at the inn in Rookridge. You should see her before we talk again. She'll be over joyed to know that you are back.’ ‘Really?’ Sparrow said, his eyes lighting up. ‘Really.’ Sparrow looked torn, before he said, ‘Well, she can wait. I have more important things to do than see fan girls.’ He also didn’t want to see he encase she knew about what he did in Oakfield. Theresa was about to say something when the warning bells sounded and guards suddenly appeared yelling, ‘There’s Shadow Fiend!’ and pointing at Sparrow. ‘If you’ll excuse me, my fans await,’ Sparrow said, before running off with Shadow right behind him, along with several furious guards. ‘Is he always like that?’ Garth asked Theresa. ‘Sometimes,’ she replied sadly. 'Take my hand, Garth. We have much to discuss.' 'Do I have any choice?' Garth asked warily, nevertheless accepting her hand. '-----SPARROW’S JOURNEY-----' Sparrow ended up running all the way to Bowerstone. On his journey to Old Town, he noticed that many things had changed. It was amazing how much things had changed in the ten years he was gone. For example, he wondered when the travelling trader’s decided that they would be safe travelling through Rookridge. After all, the bandits were all still present and still as stupid as Sparrow remembered them to be. It was in Bowerstone that Sparrow realised that he was a wanted criminal in nearly all of Albion. Wanted posters plastered the streets for his arrest, whether dead or alive, with a generous reward of two million gold pieces. Groaning, Sparrow took care not to draw attention to himself – with that kind of reward, people were bound to be on the lookout – until he arrived at the stylist, who was about to close up shop. ‘Sorry, sir, but we’re closed for the day. If you come back tom -’ the Stylist broke off when she was who it was. ‘Get out of here now, before I call the guards!’ ‘Call the guards and it will be the last thing you ever do,’ Sparrow warned, drawing his gun. ‘Now, I hear that you are able to grow hair to any length. Is that true?’ ‘Y-yes.’ ‘Good, then you can grow my hair back out ‘till it’s long enough to be tied back into a decent ponytail again.’ ‘And – and if I refuse?’ ‘I think you already know the answer. Why end your life over doing something so simple?’ ‘Okay,’ she said, tears forming in her eyes. ‘That’s a good girl.’ Sparrow took a seat. Fifteen minutes later, he left the shop with his hair back to its original length. The way it was before the Commandant had his head shaven. The days that followed, Sparrow continued to be a menace to society, enjoying annoying the guards, and doing more horrible deeds at the Temple of Shadows. He also got another job assassinating people. Hammer has just learnt the location of the Thief, Theresa informed Sparrow as he collected his blood gold off Mr Blank, the highwayman he worked for to assassinate people. Return to the Guild as soon as you can. ‘Sure.’ Two days later, Sparrow was walking towards Theresa and Garth in the Chamber of Fate. ‘Where’s Hammer?’ Sparrow asked, looking around. ‘She is on her way with the information she has gathered regarding the Thief,' replied Theresa. ‘Well, she’d better hurry up,’ Sparrow said, walking over to pick up his belongings that he had left for Theresa and Hammer to look after for him while he was in the Spire. 'Our friend has told me much about you,' Garth told Sparrow. ‘Uh huh.’ 'That night in the castle, your sister... I had no idea,’ he continued quietly. ‘If I had known, I would have stopped him.' ‘You knew what I was that night, didn’t you?’ asked Sparrow. ‘I had a hunch.’ Moments later, the cullis gate flared and Hammer stepped out. Sparrow couldn’t help but stare at her. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. He thought that she looked especially attractive in her new outfit; a warrior outfit. 'Sorry it took me so long,' she said as she walked towards them. ‘Lucien’s men are all over the pla – Sparrow?’ She broke off looking at Sparrow uncertainly. While the man before her resembled Sparrow, he looked nothing like her friend. This man had jet-black hair, completely different to Sparrow’s brown hair. His skin wasn’t like Sparrow’s skin either. His skin was that white that it looked dead. Then his eyes… his eyes were like black holes showing nothing but coldness. She wanted to believe that this man wasn’t Sparrow, for Sparrow had cheeky, yet occasionally cold, green eyes. ‘Yes?’ he said with a smirk. ‘Oh my,’ Hammer gasped, horrified. She stared at him, before looking at Theresa. However, as she looked over at the seer, her eyes fell upon Garth. 'You must be Hammer,' Garth said politely. 'And you must be Garth – Lucien's lackey,' Hammer replied coldly, forgetting all about Sparrow’s new appearance. ‘While I was made to understand that you might be mistrustful. I did anticipate your staggering wit and intellect,' Garth said coolly. 'Oh yeah? And did you anticipate the fact that I like to take a hammer and whack smug little spell flingers?' Hammer raised her hammer threateningly. 'This is not what we are here for,' Theresa interrupted sternly, while Sparrow smirked. It was good to see that Hammer’s personality hadn’t changed. 'Hammer has information on the third Hero.' 'Mostly gathered from a tavern, I hear,' Garth commented innocently. 'Not one, lots of them. I did a proper tour,' Hammer responded. 'Right, I think this bloke, the Thief, is a pirate called Reaver. He runs the port of Bloodstone to the southwest.' 'And you got this from some drunk?' Garth questioned sceptically. ‘He sailed with Reaver for years; said they captured hundreds of ships!' 'That doesn’t mean he’s a Hero. Lots of pirates capture ships.' 'Reaver takes down galleons with one bullet. High winds, rough seas, and a mile away, it doesn’t matter; he picks off the captain. The more impossible the shot the quicker the captain surrenders.' 'Impressive, but we’re not trying to make Lucien surrender.' 'I know we're not, but I'm sure this Reaver is the Hero of Skill.' ‘What do you think, Theresa?’ Sparrow inquired. ‘I believe Hammer maybe right,’ replied Theresa. 'I guess we're off to Bloodstone, then,' said Garth. 'Bloodstone is surrounded by Wraithmarsh on three sides and ocean on the fourth,' said Theresa. 'That doesn’t matter. We can reach it via cullis gate,' Garth replied unperturbedly. 'Not this one. It only leads to Hero Hill.' 'I wasn't talking about that one.' 'Got another one handy, have you?' Hammer asked curiously. 'I built one, at my tower. It can get us to Wraithmarsh,' replied Garth. 'Okay, you’re a genius. Does it work?' 'It will take some time to activate but it should work.' 'Should?' Hammer and Sparrow questioned in unison. Neither of them like the “should” part. ‘What do you mean it "should" work?' Sparrow demanded. 'I've never actually used it,’ Garth admitted. 'In that case, how about we push you in first and if you don't return, we'll know not to follow,' Hammer suggested. 'You must do this together.' Theresa told the three Heroes. 'Lucien has sent men to guard Brightwood Tower.' None of the Heroes were surprised by information. 'Okay then, let's go,’ Hammer said enthusiastically. 'After you, your Brilliance,' she added mocking to Garth with a bow. 'Barbarian,' Garth muttered, leading the way towards the cullis gate. When the Heroes arrive on top of Hero Hill, Garth continued to lead the way down the Hill. ‘Walking down this path is so boring,’ Sparrow complained. ‘It’s no wonder I’ve never done it before.’ 'Then how do you usually get down?' asked Hammer. ‘Jump, obviously.’ 'You jump from the top of the Hill down?' Garth was looking at Sparrow as though he was insane. 'It's not that high.’ ‘If you say so. When we get there, we shouldn't use the front gate. Lucien’s men will be expecting us.' ‘Let me guess, you have a back gate,’ Sparrow said as they exited Bower Lake. ‘Yes, and as far as I know, I am the only one who knows about it.’ ‘A hidden entry… I like it!’ said Hammer. The Heroes walked in silence for a while, before Hammer broke it. Sparrow could tell that she had been keeping something bottled up, but now she couldn’t contain it much longer. ‘You know, I went back to the Temple,’ she told Sparrow, who paled. ‘I was expecting to find the same old nonsense and ignorant men trying to tell people how to live their lives based on books written a thousand years ago –‘ 'Right, cause nothing that ancient could contain any wisdom,' Garth interrupted sarcastically. 'Hey – these aren’t old kingdom schematics that teach you how to build guns that shoot lightning!' Hammer snapped. 'It’s a load of superstitious nonsense that never helped anybody. And if you swallow it all, it can get you killed… which it did.' She turned angrily back to Sparrow. ‘I honestly cannot believe you did that! You’re more twisted and sick than I thought! How could you murder the entire population of Oakfield?’ ‘The Oakfield Massacre had nothing to do with me,’ Sparrow lied. How on earth did she know that he did it? He thought back to the wanted posters he had seen. Maybe they were a result of the massacre, but how did everyone know he did it? The Shadow Cultists should have been the only ones to know the truth. ‘Don’t lie to me!’ Hammer screeched. ‘There was one survivor! A boy! His father told him to hide until you were gone. He told the sheriff everything!’ ‘He must have had me mist –‘ ‘Stop lying! I know it was you and that you are a Shadow Cultist!’ She pulled his cultist amulet out of her pocket and threw it at Sparrow. ‘That was all the proof I needed!’ Sparrow looked at Hammer and saw that she had tears glimmering in her angry blue eyes. He had nothing to say to her. Instead, he looked at the scenery feeling guilty for hurting her. Her pain and anger never brought him any joy. The rest of the journey was made in silence. Hammer was still fluming, Sparrow was still feeling guilty, and Garth just felt awkward. All of them were grateful when they finally arrived at the back gate, which was just passed the Brightwood Bandit Camp. Garth quietly opened the gate and they walked inside and up a slight slope, before stopping next to a statue to have a look around. ‘I thought you said no one knew about the back entrance,’ Sparrow growled when he saw Spire Soldiers waiting for them. ‘I thought wrong,’ Garth said calmly. ‘They’re between us and the cullis gate. We’ll have to fight our way through.' 'And that’s just how I like it!’ Sparrow said eagerly, running off to get some blood on his sword. ‘He’s going to get himself killed one of these days,’ Hammer grumbled as she and Garth hurried after him. Brightwood Tower turned out to be infested with Lucien’s men, all of which ended up being exterminated by the time the Heroes reached the cullis gate, which was currently inactivated. 'I will need to concentrate to start the gate. I must rely on the two of you to watch my back.' Garth told the twenty-eight year olds as he walked over to the gate looking thoughtful. 'Oh sure… we'll do all the work while you just sit there and think,' Hammer replied sardonically. 'Let me know when it’s my turn for a break, won’t you?' ‘Income shard!’ Sparrow said suddenly as a giant shard flew towards them. 'It’s amazing, isn't it?' said Garth. 'A sunsets amazing, that thing just a bloody nightmare,' replied Hammer. ‘Amazing or not, it’s brought company,’ Sparrow stated as Spire Soldiers and Commandants appeared. ‘We’ll hold them off while you get the gate up and running,’ Hammer said, before charging at her enemies. She took a group of soldiers near the stairwell, while Sparrow took a group across from her, leaving Garth free to concentrate on the cullis gate in the middle. The moment the gate was activated, Garth yelled for Sparrow to go through. Sparrow grudgingly did so and he was followed by Garth and Hammer. Shadow had gone through before him. Shadow stepped out of the cullis gate in Wraithmarsh, before running off as Sparrow appeared. The Hero collapsed and lost all consciousness moments later. When he came around, he noticed that he was no longer where he fell unconscious. No, he was in a Slavers’ cage, which surprised him immensely, as well as scaring him. How on earth did he end up in here? And where were Shadow, Hammer and Garth? 'Theresa?’ Sparrow called through the Guild Seal, trying to remain calm. He received no answer. He knew something wasn't right. Theresa would never ignore him like that. He was getting desperate now. He got to his feet and tried the door, but it was locked. He looked around desperately for some way of escape. He needed to get out of this cage immediately. 'Is it alive?' asked a nearby voice. Sparrow whipped around and saw an old, ragged man staring at him through the bars. 'You had a dog with yeah, like,' he continued. 'It ran off into the fog. The banshees will have it by now. Aye, you have seen the last of that mongrel, I can tell ya.' He peered through the bars at the shaken Sparrow. 'Are you from bloodstone, eh? No… no, you ain’t got the sink of it about ya. It is a wicked place. It’d be burnt to the ground if there was any justice. So, what do I do about you? Reckon I’ll burn you as well.' He ran off laughing into the fog. ‘Get back here and let me out!’ Sparrow yelled desperately, but the man didn’t return. Sparrow sat down and drew his knees up to his chest, determined not to cry. He flinched, though, when he heard the old man screaming and begging, before he was suddenly silenced as the screech of a banshee sounded. It then fell silent and the fog disappeared to reveal Shadow running towards him with a key in his mouth. ‘Good boy, Shadow,’ Sparrow praised, taking the key off the dog and opening the cage door with trembling hands. Once out, Sparrow fell to his knees, shaking. Shadow went over and comforted him. You should be able to hear me now, said Theresa. Are you alright, Little Sparrow? ‘I’ll be fine,’ Sparrow replied. ‘Where’s Hammer and Garth?' The cullis gate malfunctioned and Hammer and Garth were sent back to the Guild, while you and Shadow were sent forward to Wraithmarsh, Theresa explained. Be wary – the fog here is unnatural. Somehow, it dampens the Guild Seal. Bloodstone is on the far side of the marshes. I suggest that you head there – quickly. ‘For once, I’m not even going to bother arguing with you. I can’t wait to get out of here!’ Sparrow admitted following a path he hoped would lead him out of the marshes. As he followed the path, he began to wonder what happened to the banshee who killed the crazy old man; he soon found out. As he entered a flooded group of houses, the fog reappeared. Something in the marsh is controlling the fog and using it against you, said Theresa. You need to find the source and destroy it. Sparrow already knew what it was from. The fog appearing before disappearing had happened when the banshee attacked the old man. He was positive that this was the work of a banshee; and he was right. The banshee appeared surrounded by her children. ‘You think the world revolves around you, but it doesn’t,’ she whispered as Shadow Fiend began to destroy her children. ‘When you die, life will carry on and no one will remember you. You will be forgotten, just like your father.’ ‘Impossible!’ Sparrow said arrogantly, before killing her. ‘What a useless banshee. Those taunts were so childish!’ Be grateful that they were, Sparrow! Theresa said firmly. Be careful. There might be more, so stay on your guard. Do not get over confident. I may lose contact with you again because of the fog. ‘Okay.’ Sparrow left the flooded houses and walked a short distance, before stopping. He had come to a folk in the road. One path led straight ahead passed a dark building towards more flooded houses, while the left folk led up a slope and across a bridge. Sparrow didn’t know which way to go. He didn’t want to get lost in the marshes, especially when they were infested with banshees. Take the left path. It will lead you out of Wraithmarsh, Theresa said helpfully. ‘How do you know that?’ Sparrow asked, though he nevertheless followed her instructions. I used to live here when I was a child. ‘You lived in a banshee invested region? You poor child.’ No, back when I lived here, this was Oakvale. A farming region, like Oakfield used to be. ‘Oakvale? But that region hasn’t existed for – what? – five hundred years!’ Yes. It has seen many a cruel deeds. Six hundred years ago, bandits attacked the village and burnt it down to the ground. The survivors rebuild their lives… only to have them destroyed a second and final time. A new threat came from within. A reckless young villager made a deal with the forces of Shadows who took the lives of every other villager as payment; all of his family… all of his friends. And now, the marsh has engulfed the village, and Oakvale is nothing more than a bitter memory. ‘How is it possible that you lived in Oakvale?’ Sparrow asked as he fought off a group of hollow men. ‘You’re only –’ Sparrow broke off realising that he had no idea how old Theresa was. He also realised that she never seemed to age, just like Garth didn’t seem to age. ‘How old are you?’ Over six hundred years old. ‘Then how come you look slightly older than me? And how can you still be alive?’ Did you know that Hero blood is different too regular blood? ‘No, but what’s that got to do with the price of eggs?’ Everything. Those who have Hero blood heal faster, are immune to illness, and don’t age like regular human beings. Garth doesn’t seem to age because he has Hero blood, the same as me. ‘You’re a Hero?’ Sparrow questioned, fighting off some more hollow men. No, but Hero blood still runs in my veins. ‘So, if you are over six hundred years old and lived in Oakvale that must mean that you knew my ancestor, the Hero of Oakvale, right?’ That is correct. ‘Is it true that he killed his own sister just to gain more power?’ He attempted to, but that was only because I told him to, Theresa said sadly. ‘How could you tell him to do that?’ Sparrow demanded angrily. He would never have been able to kill Rose. Because I was willing to die for him to give him power. ‘Y-you’re his sister?’ Yes. The Hero of Oakvale, or Chicken Chaser as I called him, was my little brother. ‘That means… you’re my something great aunt?’ Yes. ‘That’s why you took me in and have watched over me, isn’t it?’ It was all starting to make sense to Sparrow now. Indeed, Little Sparrow, though it saddens me to see how much you are turning out to be like Thomas. ‘Who?’ My brother, she sighed before saying, You are making good progress. You are about halfway through the marshes by now. You’ll be in Bloodstone before you know it. ‘Good. I’ve had enough of this region,’ said Sparrow, before coming across another banshee who also used childish taunts on him before he ran her through with his blade, after destroying her children, of course. Very impressive, Theresa praised. Very few survive banshee attacks. ‘They must care a lot about how people perceive them, if they are the same taunts banshees use on me.’ I doubt it. Some peoples’ darkest and deepest fears are easier to find than others. Yours, for example, is difficult for them to find. Anyway, you’re nearly there; nearly safe. Sparrow didn’t respond. He just kept walking, before cursing loudly when a forest troll stood up, blocking his path. ‘I – hate – trolls!’ Sparrow cursed, half an hour later as he continued to Bloodstone, reeking of the marshes, covered in blood, and soaked to the bone. ‘When this is over, I’m having a long, hot, relaxing bath!’ You deserve one, said Theresa. Next time, maybe you should go to Bloodstone via sea. ‘You bet I will! I never want to come here again!’ I doubt you’ll ever need to. ‘I better not.’ '-----SPARROW’S JOURNEY-----' Sparrow arrived in Bloodstone as the sun began to set, feeling tired and sore. ‘I guess I better go and see this Reaver,’ Sparrow grumbled, while his body screamed for rest. That would be best. Lucien will be desperately trying to find the Hero of Skill now that he has lost Hammer and Garth. Reaver’s house is the largest house in Bloodstone; the mansion on the hill. ‘At least someone gets to live comfortably,’ Sparrow sighed, heading towards the Thief’s mansion. On the way to Reaver’s many people stopped and stared at Sparrow, taking in his grubby attire. Sparrow didn’t care. All he cared about was getting to Reaver’s. When he arrived, a thug at the front door allowed him entry, telling him where he could find Reaver. Sparrow walked straight through the door opposite the entrance and found a man, maybe only a few years older than him posing for a statue. His dark brown hair was neatly pulled back out of his face; he had high cheek bones and dark green eyes with a birth mark under his left eye, and on his chin was a slight chin puff. Sparrow knew that this had to be Reaver, for he had a gun and was taller than Sparrow. Finally, Sparrow had found the Thief.